


Without A Care

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Post-Robert’s Rebellion, Pre-Canon, Slutty Robert, Smitten Ned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: “Seven Hells! You’re such a nance sometimes!” Robert growled, stepping back to the door that he’d crashed through a few moments before and slamming it shut again. “You think any man in this bloody castle gives two shits what I want to do with your cock, Ned Stark? I’m the King now! I can say whatever the hell I want.”“Not any man, maybe.” Ned muttered, removing the sheets that were hindering his erection, already stroked to hardness and growing ever more desperate for attention as Robert drew nearer to the bed. “But the Queen might be troubled to hear it.”“Fuck Cersei Lannister...” The Stag King snorted, climbing into Eddard’s bed and pinning him back against the pillows with a searing kiss and a strong hand tangling in the Northman’s hair. “...and fuck her gold shitting father...and her king slaying brother...and every Lannister that walks on the land or rots in the ground...”





	Without A Care

Ned grabbed quickly for his sword when the heavy door to his room in the Red Keep was harshly swung open and smashed against the wall behind it. 

“For fuck’s sake, Ned.” Robert scoffed at the mostly exposed young Lord, his sheets still clinging to part of his body as he leaned over the bed and gripped his unsheathed sword tightly with one outstretched hand. His body strained as he turned his head sharply to look up at Robert. Surely if Eddard had leaned any further out of his bed, he would have toppled over onto the floor.

It was a very good thing for him that Robert was not an assassin of some sort, come to hunt a sleeping wolf in its den. 

“What are you doing here?” Ned muttered, placing the sword back against his nightstand once he realized the intruder was Robert. “Don’t you have a wife to tend to now?”

He sat up in his bed, throwing the stray covers he’d tossed about before back over his lower half. A dark blush came over his face and the rest of him looked positively pink and flushed already. 

Robert grinned and raised a brow at his friend. “What am I doing here?” He chuckled. “I could ask you the very same thing, Ned. Though, I needn’t ask if I can venture a guess on my own.”

Eddard’s blush turned a darker shade over his face and he frowned deeply at Robert, his eyes going straight to the floor to avoid a prolonged gaze at the very thin night shirt of Robert’s, as well as the King’s complete lack of trousers. He must have just finished with his new queen. 

Robert laughed, of course, and laughed hard. 

“Oh poor Lord Eddard! Miss yer own Lady love? Is that it?”

Ned didn’t say a word. He only continued to look at Robert with that sullen frown he always seemed to be wearing these days.

Robert’s laughter ceased finally, as he saw clearly that Eddard was in no mood for his humor. 

“You want me to take care of that?” He offered then, not a hint of shame in his words. 

“You should close the door before askin’ somethin’ like that.” Eddard muttered.

“Seven Hells! You’re such a nance sometimes!” Robert growled, stepping back to the door that he’d crashed through a few moments before and slamming it shut again. “You think any man in this bloody castle gives two shits what I want to do with your cock, Ned Stark? I’m the King now! I can say whatever the hell I want.”

“Not any man, maybe.” Ned muttered, removing the sheets that were hindering his erection, already stroked to hardness and growing ever more desperate for attention as Robert drew nearer to the bed. “But the Queen might be troubled to hear it.”

“Fuck Cersei Lannister...” The Stag King snorted, climbing into Eddard’s bed and pinning him back against the pillows with searing kiss and a strong hand tangling in the Northman’s hair. “...and fuck her gold shitting father...and her king slaying brother...and every Lannister that walks on the land or rots in the ground...” 

Robert’s kisses grew more possessive and hungry with every word that rolled off his lips. His legs spread over Eddard’s thighs, his body pressed down against his lover, as Ned made short work of what little clothing the King wore.

“You should not speak ill of your wife, Robert.” He muttered then as Robert turned his attention to the younger man’s neck, pressing his lips hard against the sensitive skin there and sucking and biting to his heart’s content. “Nor should you speak so of the dead...”

“If you’re going to be this fucking grim the whole time, Ned, I won’t even lay a finger on your cock.” He bit down thin on a soft patch of pale skin near Eddard’s collar bone, and his dear friend gasped and bit down on his bottom lip to keep from making any more noise.

“You going to be good for me now?” Robert asked him.

“Aye.” Ned agreed, reaching his hands up to hold Robert’s face and turn his head back so that he could kiss the king’s filthy mouth with the same fire and ferocity he’d been receiving so far.

Robert hardly complained. In fact, he loved it when Ned showed him some passion. It certainly heated his loins up quickly to say the least.

“You got oil?” He grunted when he felt Ned’s hands slide down from his hips and slither behind his back to grip onto his arse.

“No, but you do.” Ned replied, causing Robert to laugh again.

“Aye, you know me well.” The young King chuckled as he reached into the small pocket of his night shirt and pulled out a tiny vial of oil he never went far without. 

Ned was surprised then when, instead of handing the oil over and waiting for Ned to slick his fingers first, Robert uncorked the vial himself and moved back to sit on Ned’s lower thighs while he poured the cool, slick substance over his best friend’s throbbing manhood.

“I need a little to...” Ned tried to say before Robert grabbed his cock and began to slowly stroke it from tip to base and back again, coating the entire shaft thoroughly with the oil.

“You don’t need to prepare me.” The King assured his lover. “I’ve taken care of that already.”

Ned groaned and hissed as his cock was stroked and teased until he absolutely ached with an overpowering lust. 

“You planned this then?” He grunted out at Robert, just before he drew in a swift sharp breath and let a short cry of pleasure escape him as Robert lowered himself down onto his weeping cock. 

“Fuck yes I planned this...” Robert hissed, his eyes shut tightly, and an expression of both pleasure and pain mixed on his face while he slowly impaled himself upon Eddard’s prick. “Gods, Ned!”

“You’re so...” Eddard huffed, losing his words as he was overcome with pleasure. Robert has begun to rock back and forth on his cock, and Ned simply could not speak.

“Fucking move, Ned!” Robert was forced to urge him.

“I will...” Ned promised, gripping Robert’s hips again and starting to thrust upward into the warm tightness of his body. 

“Fuck! Like that!” Robert groaned out, pressing down desperately as Ned pushed up to meet him. 

“I won’t last!” Ned grunted not long into their love making.

“Just...fuck! Ned!...Fuck harder, damn you!” Robert demanded, sweating now as moved urgently above his lover, seeking frantically for his own release.

“I’m going to...” Ned started to gasp as he forced himself to thrust deeper and faster into Robert’s pulsing channel. 

“Don’t! Not yet!” Robert commanded him.

“I can’t stop it!” Ned cried out again, about to drop over the edge and blow all of his pent up frustration inside Robert’s convulsing passage. 

Robert let out a deep growl then as Ned finally began to pound the head of his prick against that good spot deep inside him. “Don’t you dare stop now, Ned Stark!” He grunted in warning to his friend, meeting him with every thrust and savoring every press of the Northern Lord’s cock against his prostate.

It was heaven. It was sheer ecstasy. 

However, it was short lived, and Ned came with a shout into Robert just a few moments before Robert shot his own seed over both of their stomachs.

“I hope you last longer for Catelyn.” Robert huffed after they spent a long while lying in a sweat caked heap against the sheets they’d made a proper mess of. 

“I do.” Ned sighed deeply. “You’re just too much for me. I can’t handle it.”

“I’m the better hole to fuck then? Is that what you’re saying to me?” Robert asked, placing a soft kiss against Ned’s forehead.

“Aye.” Ned answered simply, closing his eyes with a gentle, content smile resting upon his lips. 

Tomorrow would see them parted when Ned left the capital for Winterfell, but for now he could will himself to be happy. So long as he had Robert sleeping soundly in his arms, snoring rather harshly and tightening his grip on Ned’s heart with each moment that passed them by, Ned could be happy.

Then the morning would come, bring back the sting of his losses and his woes, and remind him once more that the world was a cruel and hateful place.


End file.
